


Four Degrees of Love

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gift Exchange, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Soulmates, World of Colour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Once Noctis begins to see the world in colour, he realises that one of his Chocobros might be his soul mate.But it seems Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis have been seeing in colour for awhile, and have been waiting for their last soul mate to catch up.*My FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019 fill.*
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88
Collections: FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	Four Degrees of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalMelody/gifts).



The night Gladiolus Amcitia returned, Noctis’ heart lifted.

For an uncertain time, Noctis feared that his Shield might not return, and he blamed himself for Gladio’s departure. After all, if a Shield left his Prince’s side, what did that say about Noct?

He tried to carry on regardless, encouraged by Prompto’s nervous optimism and Ignis’ level headed determination. But inside his heart, he wrestled with Gladio’s absence, and that if some day, he might be all alone?

Without Prompto? Without Ignis?

It terrified him to his core, sending him spiralling into a dark place reminding him a little too much of those lonely nightmares that crept into his vulnerable conscious.

Once Gladio returned, like nothing had happened, they decided to retreat to the haven for tonight, indulging in an easy meal of Cup Noodles to welcome their friend back to the fold.  _ ‘A treat,’ _ Ignis had insisted. By the campfire, everyone was reunited, spirits rising with the crackling flames. Noctis sat in silence, poking at the beef noodle delicacy.

The Insomnia Prince stared intensely into the hearth, coming to terms with the importance of these men. To Noctis, these three were his pillars of strength, loyalty, and friendship of which he simply could not live without.

He understood it for the longest time, but after facing the absence of one, the emotions he long tried to deny grew stronger inside him. He could not live without them.

Then something shifted, glowing brighter in the campfire. Rippling from the embers right into the heart of the flames, Noctis was speechless by the magic taking place before him.

For the first time in his life, he saw the colours, the burning orange glow, the red caress against the faces of his friends. He saw Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis, blessed by life that danced from the fire.

The black leather jacket draped around Ignis’ purple leopard print shirt. Prompto’s sunshine blonde hair illuminated by the firelight. Gladio’s warm skin adorned by breathtaking artwork.

He teetered on the edge of a whole new world, resonating with every shimmering shred of colour, and every shade. Noctis stared at his friends, coming to terms with this enormous revelation, praying that he was not alone. Surely someone saw what he did too?

But Ignis didn’t.

Gladiolus didn’t.

Nor did Prompto.

Noctis bit his lip, torn between staying silent, and admitting what was happening to him.

“Something the matter, Noct?”

Ignis’ voice broke through the silence, bringing all the attention onto Noctis, who cringed. He felt everyone’s eyes upon him, and he had no idea whether to bring up his discovery or not.

It could change everything, for better or for worse, especially on the road to his arranged marriage.

_ ‘Should I? _

_ Shouldn’t I?’ _

He held his breath, putting down his fork, and he spoke. “Fire’s a pretty colour at night, don't you think?”

Prompto choked. Gladio parted his lips, a dashing comprehension on his face, and Ignis stared with calculated precision. The three of them were clearly becoming aware of the enormity of Noctis’ words in this world where only colour came to a fortunate few.

To soul mates, finding one another, after the dark and monochrome storm passed.

The humid night grew quiet, with only the faintest sounds of demons lurking through the tall grass. Prompto was the first to react, darting between Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis, waiting for someone else to react.

“Uh…” Stabbing awkwardly at his food, Prompto cracked a small smile, his freckled cheeks tensing from the revelation. “You wanna run that by us again, buddy?”

Immediately, Noctis flushed with foolishness, fearing he had made a terrible mistake. 

Prompto was being Prompto, a skittish bundle of energy, trying not to freak out and run to the hills at what Noctis was suggesting. Ignis marked an unreadable expression, assessing the enormity of his Prince’s words, and Gladio?

Noctis creaked beneath the weight of his Shield’s smirk.

With a steady swallow, Noctis readied himself, and tried again. “I said, the fire’s a pretty colour at night.  _ Right?” _

Again, the silence followed, with only a faint crackle from the fireplace breaking the tension. It was Ignis that spoke first, adjusting his glasses as he did so.

“The  _ colour _ , you say?”

The careful tone of Ignis’ voice made Noctis pray for the ground to consume him. It only served to unsettle him further. What if his soul mate was just one of them, and he had outed them unwillingly? Maybe they didn’t know yet?

What if the soul mate thing was unrequited? If he was destiny bound to Ignis, or Prompto, or Gladio, what happened if they didn’t want this?

Prompto and Gladio gushed over Cindy all the time, and Ignis… who knew what was going on inside his heart. After all, he was supposed to be getting shipped off to marry Lunafreya, and now here he was, trying to figure out which one of these three was triggering his Soul Mate button?

And that was the tricky part. They all confused him, radiating equal auric energies that spread colour into even the darkest night.

After what felt like an eternity, Ignis spoke quietly with a small, knowing smile. “Yes, it is.”

Floored, Noctis gawked at his advisor, running hot and cold at the same time.  _ Ignis _ . Ignis was his soul mate?

Suddenly, Gladio’s laughter rumbled across the campsite, startling not only Noctis and Prompto, but a nearby Imp that hissed in displeasure before scuttling off. Ignis did not react.

“Took you long enough,” Gladio snorted, slurping down another helping of beef soaked noodles. “Think you were the only one seeing it?”

Noctis blinked. “What?”

Ignis sighed, adjusting his glasses. “You could have opted for a little more tact, Gladio.”

Prompto smiled sheepishly, his fawn freckles standing out like stars on his cheeks. “Sorry, Noct. Must be quite a shock, huh?”

Slowly, Noctis processed his friend’s reactions, then came to a startling conclusion. “You all knew…”

The Shield grunted with amusement, while Ignis took the opportunity to get to his feet, realising that the meal was over. He went around, taking each cup, his gaze lingering softly on Noctis’ face.

“When did you…?” Noctis whispered, stunned by the complexity in those green eyes. His heart skipped, stunned by the knowledge that Ignis’ eyes had always been that mesmerising, that captivating, but he never saw them in their natural splendour.

Until that night.

Ignis held him, lost in those emotionally charged blue eyes too. “Since you woke up.”

Noctis’ eyes watered as he recalled that terrible night, and the long, enduring sleep, awaiting the familiar faces of loved ones.

And Ignis was the first he saw.

Why didn’t he realise it sooner?

“Prompto?”

His blonde friend fidgeted anxiously, before managing the crack of a toothy smirk. “Yeah… The day we first met as corny as that sounds. Felt like fate, y’know?”

Gladio snorted. “Sap.”

“Then what about you, big guy?” Noctis asked, curiously. “When did you know?”

One rough word. “Titan.”

_ ‘Oh _ .  _ Not long before he left.’ _

Noctis sighed. “We’re… all soul mates? And you all knew? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was not our wish to impose on you, Noct,” Ignis said, kneeling by his side. “But rather, it was something we wanted you to learn by yourself. And you have.”

“How do you feel?” Prompto asked.

Noctis thought for a moment. “Confused. Overwhelmed. Freaked out…” A flush spread across his cheeks, a bloom of red they saw and appreciated. “...glad.”

As the Shield and Gunslinger shot telling smiles towards one another, Ignis touched Noctis’ knee.

“Getting late, Noct. Why don’t we turn in for the night?”

xxx

Inside the tent, homing four in a confined space had always been difficult, but even more so that night. Noctis found himself staring at his three friends, no,  _ his soul mates _ , with fresh eyes.

He always harboured intense feelings for them, but Noctis realised that his world had shifted. His bond with Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto had changed, encompassing everything and yet never feeling like enough.

Noctis fidgeted, praying the darkness disguised his telling blush.

He failed.

“What’s the matter, Noct?” Gladio grunted, sitting up from his place beside Ignis. “You’ve never been shy about hitting the hay before.”

Noctis felt those individual gazes melting into him. “Nothing’s wrong. It's just… Everything will change now, and that’s a lot to take in.”

Prompto shuffled closer, blankets still wrapped around him. “I sort of get it. Especially now that everything’s out in the open.”

In close contact with Prompto, Noctis felt that sunflower energy bouncing from him in the dark. He wanted to be close to it, embrace it. He wondered if Prompto felt Noctis’ own radiance too?

“But if there’s anyone I’m happy to be with, it’s you guys,” Prompto said, shyly, but his eyes were entranced by Noctis. “Especially you, Noct. You’ve always been there for me, and I want to keep being there for you too.”

“Prompto…”

“The same can be said of us all,” Ignis added, drawing himself closer to his charge. “Only if you are ready for this change, however. There is no rush into things, and your well being takes precedence.”

Gladio said nothing, but his strong stare conveyed his consent in the discussion.

Noctis was helpless under the dizzying spell of their gazes upon him, hearts connected by an invisible thread, but intimately felt. He couldn’t hold back from what his heart yearning for, the comfort that only his three soul mates could provide.

Especially if time was limited.

In a small voice, Noctis declared his desire to his company. “...I want this.”

In his emblazoned world of colour, Noctis began to appreciate all the little things he couldn’t before. The flushed muscular skin with an emblazoned hawk erupting to life from the canvas of Gladio’s skin, and his amber eyes smouldering in the dim lighting.

The heated green gaze committing every part of Noctis’ slowly revealed skin to memory. Those baby blue eyes framed perfectly with freckles, admiring him. And the strange shimmer of energy dancing around each of his soul mates, melting into his own with every touch.

Burning red and oranges like a hungry fire, verdant green swirling against a clash of blue waves, and everything came together in a dazzling carousel of colour, even in the dark tent.

Gladio went first.

It was perhaps the longing Noctis felt from his Shield’s absence, but when the behemoth of a man towered over him, held him close,  _ growled _ inside his ear, Noctis caved in.

He accepted his first kiss hungrily, letting himself be lowered to the tent floor.

There was something embarrassing about being beneath Gladio, watched by his advisor and his best friend. But they waited patiently to show him their love.

Everything about Gladiolus gave off peak strength, but a surprising gentleness. Even as his calloused hands explored Noctis’ trembling body, a hard body rocking against him, there was an element of tenderness and protection there.

“You okay, Noct?”

A tremor lunged in Noctis’ throat, but he nodded.

When his Shield held him in his arms, and finally took him, something erupted inside Noctis. A flood of emotion he held back since the fall of Insomnia, and the death of his father, came pouring out.

Gladio cradled him, waiting after the first thrust, until Noctis managed a few words between sobs.

“I’m alright… Gladio,  _ please… _ ”

His Shield obeyed, slowly rocking into Noctis, who drowned in the pleasure overriding the split of pain, the hurt in his heart. Gladio’s lovemaking was strong and intense, but Noctis felt the passion there, a red heatwave filling him up until he could take no more.

Every thrust took him closer, his toes curling, until one last cry shuddered through him, filled with a final hot white flash of light and Gladio’s essence. After all the clashes of colour in his world, everything calmed, but his heart still raced.

Once Noctis recovered, Prompto came, bolstering his lack of experience with enthusiasm. Something about it comforted Noctis, every slender touch, and nibble of his lips eliciting the sweetest sounds.

Prompto’s kisses were clumsy, but seasoned with love, and admiration for the friend that changed his life. Unlike Gladio, Prompto bestowed a different gift onto Noctis, placing kisses lower, and lower.

Once Prompto’s mouth found his prize, between Noctis’ legs, all bets were off, and Noctis whimpered, unsure of where to place his hands. They found that unruly tuft of blonde hair, and he tugged encouragingly.

When Prompto moaned against him, Noctis squeezed his legs against him, every muscle in his entire body clenching, until he surrendered to his release. Prompto did not seem too phased, sliding Noctis’ length from his mouth.

But he was enraptured by the sight of Noctis, flushed and panting beneath him, knowing he brought that pleasure to him.

To his best friend, soul mate, and love.

Eventually, Ignis,  _ his _ sweet Ignis, entered the fray, whispering flowery sentiments to his Highness before partaking in his lips. As did Gladio, Ignis gently lowered Noctis onto his back, but he took his time, exploring Noctis’ weary body.

Those fluttering kisses, and heartfelt words, nearly bringing tears to his eyes once more. He murmured his advisor’s regal name over and over again, expecting Ignis to position himself between him as Gladio and a Prompto had.

Much to his surprise, Noctis watched, mesmerised at the sight of Ignis straddling him from above, and -

_ Oh _ .

As soon as that tight heat engulfed his aching tip, Noctis threw his head back, and moaned  _ hard _ . Unable to think, unable to process anything other than the fact that Ignis was riding him from above, and it felt  _ heavenly _ .

Every thrust sent him into overdrive, and even with his eyes fluttered between open and shut, Noctis still saw those sweet colours. A green paradise, glistening with tears and desire.

Hearing Ignis make those sounds, needy little whimpers and loving moans that just about made up his lover’s name, tipped Noctis to the edge. The lasting moments of their lovemaking bloomed together, lost in an eternity of sapphires and emeralds melting into a perfect whole.

And then he collapsed for the final time that night, his arms open for Ignis when he too fell.

He loved Ignis. He loved all of them with his heart, and soul.

Fresh tears pricked at Noctis’ eyes, overcome with heartened emotion, but Ignis lazily kisses the wet trails away, whispering lovingly into his ear.

“Noct… Let it out. It’s alright, love.”

The Prince sobbed quietly, but his heart was blessed to the brim, even more so when Gladio embraced him from one side, and Prompto the other, holding him close.

_ ‘Yes,’  _ Noctis told himself, nestling into the warmth of these three wonderful people.  _ ‘Everything will be alright.’ _

Eventually, sleep came to the four men, smiling at the thought of sharing their first dawn together in a world of colour.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My Exchange Fic for the FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019. Prompt is Polyship Roadtrip where “Noctis comes to realize that each of his friends are his soulmates -- while they've already known and were waiting for him to catch up and realize it on his own.”
> 
> I chose this one from several ideas because I’m a sucker for soul mate AUs, and I decided to write the World of Colour idea into this story. Not only is it a beautiful idea, but I thought it would make for a sudden discovery for Noctis, realising he can now see in colour, but is trying to figure out who his soul mate is.
> 
> Surprise, it’s all three!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖


End file.
